bsaikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
List of Games
This is a list of Games. to see Utilities games have included, see here. PC Steam You might interested for lot Games have included from Steam, If you are not sure how to download game, you need have steam to install. * Doki Doki Literature Club * Ragnarok Clicker * Cinderella Phenomenon * Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online * Crush Crush * Nekojishi Real Time Strategy The Real Time Strategy as well known when playing games are interested, the World Editors allows include Countdown time until reaches zero, The Warlords Battlecry was supposes same as like Warcraft 3, instead the different stats, custom game requiring Computer AI. The Best Game is Warcraft III, there will be known when a new patch in the Future. * Warcraft: Orcs and Humans * Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness * Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal * Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos * Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition * Warlords Battlecry * Warlords Battlecry II * Warlords Battlecry III * Tribal Trouble * Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg Fighting * Mortal Kombat * Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 * Killer Instinct Others * Quake * Doom * Pharaohs' Curse Gold * Angels vs Devils * The Sims 2 * The Sims 3 * The Sims 4 * Earthworm Jim 2 * Day of the Tentacle * Grim Fandango * Yandere Simulator * 60 Seconds * Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse * Lightspeed * Thief: Deadly Shadows * Fire Emblem Path of Radiance * Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn * Fire Emblem Genealogy of the Holy War * Puyo Pop Fever * Katawa Shoujo * Donald Duck: Quack Attack * Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc ** Other Platforms included with Playstation 2 and GameCube. * Rayman 3 Print Studio * Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters Made with Unity * Crash Bash Live * The True Crossover * Ichigo's Story * Spyro 2: Spring Savanna Online Game * Flyff * Mabinogi * MapleStory * Soul Saver Online * Celestia Luna Online Android * Aikatsu! Photo on Stage!! * PriPara PriPuz * Fire Emblem Heroes * Puyo Puyo!! Quest * Love Live! School Idol Festival PlayStation * The Smurfs * Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer * Spyro: Year of the Dragon * Puyo Puyo Box * Earthworm Jim 2 * Harvest Moon: Back to Nature * Asterix Mega Madness! * Asterix - The Gallic War * Castlevania Chronicles * Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back * Crash Bandicoot: Warped * Crash Bash * Digimon Rumble Arena * Mortal Kombat II * Mortal Kombat 3 * Mortal Kombat 4 * Mortal Kombat Trilogy * Dynasty Warriors * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night * Tintin: Destination Adventure * Crash Team Racing * Smurf Racer * Digimon Rumble Arena * Digimon World * Digimon World 2 * Digimon World 3 * Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge * Alfred Chicken * Disney's Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers * Rayman Rush * Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters * Hugo 6 - The Evil Mirror PlayStation 2 * Asterix & Obelix XXL * Asterix & Obelix XXL 2: Mission Las Vegum * Asterix at the Olympic Games * Dawn of Mana * Sonic Riders * Sonic Riders Zero Gravity * NiGHTS into Dreams... Nintendo 64 * Earthworm Jim 3D * Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards * Mortal Kombat 4 * Mortal Kombat Trilogy * Castlevania (Nintendo 64) * Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness * Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber * Harvest Moon 64 * Star Fox 64 Genesis/MegaDrive * Asterix and the Great Rescue * Earthworm Jim * Mortal Kombat (Genesis) * Madou Monogatari I Homebrew * Gen Poker Sega CD/Mega CD * Earthworm Jim: Special Edition Homebrew * Blackjack CD Sega 32X * Mortal Kombat II * Knuckles' Chaotix Nintendo Entertainment System * Zombie Nation: Samurai * Asterix * Final Fantasy * Final Fantasy II * Final Fantasy III * Castlevania * Castlevania II: Simon's Quest * Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse * Castelian * Bugs Bunny Fun House * Duck Hunt * The Legend of Zelda * Metroid * Neunzehn Famicom Disk System * Apple Town Story: Little Computer People Homebrew * Mashy Mashy Super NES * Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen * Super Castlevania IV * Mortal Kombat * Mortal Kombat II * Mortal Kombat 3 * Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 * Star Fox * Star Fox 2 * Marmalade Boy * Super Metroid * Super Scope 6 * Zombies Ate My Neighbors * Wolfenstein 3D * Secret of Mana * Plok! * The Pirates of Dark Water * Mario Paint * Kirby's Avalanche * Killer Instinct * Harvest Moon * Der Langrisser * Angelique * Clock Tower * EarthBound * Energy Breaker * Little Magic * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past * Beethoven: The Ultimate Canine Caper * Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 * Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu * Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem * Nontan to Issho: Kurukuru Puzzle * Asterix & Obelix * Magical Drop 2 * Lost Vikings 2 * The Lost Vikings * Castlevania: Dracula X * Super Boss Gaiden * Christmas Craze * Lobo * Eurit * Rayman * Super Nazo Puyo: Rulue no Roux * Super Nazo Puyo Tsu: Rulue no Tetsuwan Hanjouki Sega Master System * Asterix Sega Game Gear * Nazo Puyo * Nazo Puyo 2 * Nazo Puyo: Arle no Roux Nintendo 3DS * Aikatsu! My No.1 Stage! * Aikatsu! Both of my princesses * Aikatsu! Cinderella Lesson * Aikatsu Stars! My Special Appeal * Aikatsu Stars! First Appeal * Fire Emblem Awakening * Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo Chronicles * Kid Icarus: Uprising * Pretty Rhythm: My * Deco Rainbow Wedding * Aikatsu! 365 Idol Days Game Boy Advance * The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning * The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night * Fire Emblem * Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones * Mortal Kombat Advance * Spyro: Season of Ice * Spyro: Season of Flame * Mother 3 * Mother 1+2 * Earthworm Jim * Earthworm Jim 2 * Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance * Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow * Densetsu no Stafy * Densetsu no Stafy 2 * Densetsu no Stafy 3 * The Powerpuff Girls: Him and Seek * The Revenge of the Smurfs * The Lost Vikings * Sonic Advance * Sonic Advance 2 * Sonic Advance 3 * Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced * Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy * Azumanga Daioh Advance * Asterix & Obelix XXL * Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town * Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town * Ice Age * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (Game Boy Advance) * Golden Sun * Metroid Fusion * Metroid Zero Mission * The Cat in the Hat * The Simpsons: Road Rage * Rayman: Hoodlum's Revenge * Minna de Puyo Puyo Nintendo DS * Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective * Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow * Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin * Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia * Puyo Pop Fever * Puyo Puyo Fever 2 * Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo 7 * Spyro: Shadow Legacy * A Witch's Tale Nintendo Wii * Super Mario Galaxy * Sonic and the Secret Rings * Sonic Riders Zero Gravity (Wii) Sega Saturn * Castlevania: SOTN Saturn Version * Airs Adventure * Earthworm Jim 2 (Sega Saturn)